


Led Lights

by Silits



Series: Benefits of the Surface [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Celebrations, F/M, Fluff, Ghirahim scares link, Link is a dork, M/M, Teenagers, but he still love everyone, groose is kinda an asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 02:36:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13940790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silits/pseuds/Silits
Summary: Causally raising his gun, Ghirahim shot Link in the middle of his chest.He doesn't have to say anything. His smile said enough.He walked away.Tag, you're it.





	Led Lights

**Author's Note:**

> The amount of quality works for this ship is saddening :(

It was something Zelda said she always wanted to do. She always talked about how thrilling it would be to run around in the dark with flashing lights, a gun in hand with a vest that felt like a mini sack of potatoes on your back, to aim and shoot, gain points and beat everyone else- she would go on and on about how much she wanted to do that wretched thing.

Laser tag.

Which was why Groose had literally shoved him against the lockers by the gym and told him that they would plan out a surprise party at the place down the street from the Bazaar Strip Mall, only a few good minutes from Zelda's house. They would invite all their friends from the academy in their year, and maybe some of the upperclassmen. Link had agreed with it, only because he severely needed air. 

But it frightened him. He was scared of running and smacking right into an obstacle that he didn't see clearly and lose a tooth. It was something stupid to be afraid about, but it was what it was. 

At that time, it was two weeks before her birthday, so Groose took charge of inviting their closest friends, as they knew some point in the year they would throw a bigger party, as for why, Zelda always liked celebrations so this was a close friend thing. Link on the other hand, had the absolute _joy_ of calling the place and asking for a chunk of the day for their party. The male on the other side of the line - who sounded bored as hell - had said there was another party of about four in the room they were renting out, and it had been fine. It was always more 'fun' when you had an opposing team of people you didn't know, right? My ass. It was scary as hell and there was nothing that could change that fact.

So far the redhead had invited: Pipit, Fledge, Fi, and Karane. Of course, including themselves and Zelda. An odd bunch for sure, but they got along just swell. 

Ever since the proposal and preparations for such party, Link had been on edge. Yes it was very childish, childishly so, that Link was embarrassed to even talk about it to the others. Besides, if he ever spoke of such things, a _certain someone_ would surly catch ear of this and taunt him until his very last breath, and maybe even into the afterlife. Though that is definitely something Link does not like to think about, he he tries to forget. 

Throughout the rest of the two weeks, Link makes sure he is doing someone to make him forget of the darkness and flashing blue and red lights, that could make him dizzy and trip over something, to make a complete and utter fool of himself. Uh, especially in front of Groose. Please, never Groose. 

To be truthful though, he was a bit excited. Maybe he was over exaggerating and everything will be fine. He will have lot of fun, they will play arcade games and shoot some people, and definitely eat lots of pizza, although he will come to regret it sooner or later when he weighs himself after a quick shower. The other party there on the day might even be very fun and friendly and will spend time with them, make some new friends- yea, yea. That sounded good. Almost too good. Besides, this was Zelda's day, even if he wasn't having fun he should pretend to. She has always wanted to go but never had the time or an excuse to round all of them up for a few games of the technological tag. Any time with Zelda was usually very fun either way, so he should not be fearing at all.

That was all he was doing as he stared at himself in the mirror of his bathroom. He was scared. 

'Sissy. Sissy. Sissy. It's literally a bunch of flashing lights and pitch darkness with a heavy gun in your hands and a vest that could be very heavy and you might trip over something and make a huge fool of yourself and of your friends in front of the other party and your friends will laugh their asses off and they will never let you live it down a-'

Ranting. That was what he was doing as well. Just ranting in his head by such a trivial matter that it hurt to even think about. Seriously though, what a sissy.

When Groose stopped in front of his house with his annoying red Jeep, he honked his horn repeatably until the blond surfaced from the house, his face pure murder. The neighbors would complain! 

Link made a show of walking as slow as he could to the car, until he had the handle of the passenger seat in his hand and he was slowly pulling. Very, very, very sloooo-

The honk of the horn caused him to jump practically out of his goddamn pants.

When they passed for Zelda, she asked where they were going to go hang out. She had a big smile on her face, and they told her they were gonna go and eat, which wasn't exactly a lie. She nodded enthusiastically and smiled when they said happy birthday, the girl officially turning seventeen. 

Groose quite literally stepped on the gas, zooming off causing the two blond's to hang for their dear life onto the handles above their heads. 

This was why they normally walked.

Zelda did not suspect a thing, as she hummed to the song on the radio, drumming her fingers to the beat on her lap as she continued to hold onto the bar. She was looking out the window, her face blank for other then happiness on her expression. It would feel good to see her smile wide, she looks really pretty like that. Really.

Groose had told her to put on a blindfold at some point, and she didn't even ask as to why. Zelda should have, because you never know when it is with Groose. She was practically buzzing in her seat. When the car was parked and she was slowly taken out from the backseat, everyone else was already waiting outside on the bench, except for Fledge. Most likely running out of breath somewhere while he tries to run to the place. Poor kid.

Link happily helped her take off the fabric from her eyes. Zelda squinted in the sun as she tried to focus her sight, and when she did she _squealed_. Her hands lifted to her lips as she smiled, her eyes glistening as she stared up at the buildings wording above the front glass doors. As she made her way to their friends on the bench, she laughed as she attempted to hug all of them at once, her smile never leaving her face even for a second.

The blond never knew that this would make Zelda so happy; if he did he would have planned this much earlier just to see that big smile. Just as everyone finished up exchanging 'happy birthday's' and 'thank you's', they all went inside to see the clerk who searched for their party name.

There were kids in other parts of the place, having their own little party in the separate rooms there, while the big room down the hall emitted much noise. The arcade room. They were lead down a big hallway to their party room, 13, which the party they would be sharing a room with was already inside. Yet, once entered, it was quiet. There were no people in sight, and Link though that maybe they had left before they could come. This actually helped Link relax a bit- less people to see him trip and fall and make fun of him. That made the blond shiver. 

Too good to be true, as always. As Link reached out to touch the screen to start a game, a hand wrapped around the blond's shoulder, while a chin rested on his shoulder. Instinctively the male stiffened, even if it was just his friend in the room, right?

"Ooh delightful, so it's _your_ friends we will be sharing a booth with, hmm?" The voice sent a chill straight down the shorter male's spine, a thousand different curses at his lips as he turned quickly. A bit too quickly. While he steadied himself on the screen behind him, his blue eyes focused on brown orbs that appeared black in the room. "Hello blondie." It was punctuated with a smile, firm arms crossing over just as firm chest. One could tell through the tight white shirt he was wearing. 

Him.

"You got to be fucking kidding me." Dead. He was dead. Absolutely, positively, indubitably dead. Just his luck, the one day he can spend time with his friends for a special somebody's birthday, he has to run into this asshole to just ru-!

"Language child." The senior chastised Link, his smile never leaving his face. Just a quick peer around the tall form, Link could see a few other people behind him, a tall, long purple haired male who played with the ends with a bored expression on his face. A taller muscular male with orang- oh shit that's Demise. No one in their school got close to Demise- unless you were on the football team. Then behind him was a lanky shorter male with short orange hair, his hoodie sitting big on his form. 

No. No, no, no, no. Not happening. Nope! 

Zelda just rolled her eyes at them, shoving Link lightly out of the way so she could access the screen.

"You two and that stupid tense air you cause all around you. Lets have fun today! Today, we are friends who want to kick each other's asses, okay?" As Zelda tapped in the name's of those in her team, Ghirahim used Link's shoulder as an arm rest.

"So, special occasion I presume? You really aren't a social bug you know."

"Fuck you, Ghirahim." It was punctuated with a jab to the tall male's side.

"Here? In front of everyone? Kinky." Okay, for that he shoves Ghirahim harder.

The history between them wasn't that tainted per say, it's just- Ever since they have known each other, Ghirahim loves to jab and poke fun at the blond, taunts and insults the only thing the white haired male knows around him. Everyone else said to just ignore it, eventually he will get bored and ignore him back. That was hard. 

First, because ignoring a total drama queen is impossible and, two, Ghirahim does _not_ like being ignored. Ever.

He learned that the hard way.

Just as zelda finished the names of her team, the male with purple hair stepped up to put in the names of his own team. Almost immediately Ghirahim was off Link's shoulders and reaching out to stop the lanky male.

"No. I'm doing it this time. I do not want a repeat of last time."

In the back, Demise grumbled a 'Debbie', resulting in the orange haired male to snort; both received a glare from the white haired male.

All names were put in, a shove was given between Ghirahim and the purple haired male - who's name was Vaati? - and the game begun. Of course after the equipment was put on.

Most of that was ignored. Link all had in mind was 'oooh shit' and 'I'm gonna die'. The drama queen was going to be the literal death of him. 

If asked, Link will deny that he gave a short Yelp when the lights turned off, and between the few sounds of the obstacles turning on their led lights, Link knew he was fucked.

"How do you use this thing?" The blond asked through gritted teeth  as he held the gun in his hand, trying to figure out where te goddamn button was. Zelda was already placing her hands on Link's, repositioning his hold to a more comfortable one.

"Just pull the trigger dummy. A red laser will shoot out, and depending on where you shoot the other person, is how many points you have." That was another thing that Link took immediate notice of. He didn't know how to play this game at all.

"How do you know if your dead?"

"The gun's led lights turn off." Zelda laughed quietly to herself. She must have thought that Link knew the rules, and with a quick inspection, the blond realized that the rest of his team weren't asking questions. He truly was the only one who never went laser tagging huh? Kinda embarrassing.

"Do you die immediately? What ha-"

"Listen Link, it's gonna be fun! You have to get tagged by 5 different people before your gun dies out. If it dies out, just run to the allied base once more to recharge it, and you are good to go! The score will show on this little screen behind your gun." Zelda pointed at said little screen, just as the countdown started. The voice counting down from the speakers worked as background noise as Link studied his gun.

Walking into a wall was no longer his immediate concern. It was hoping he could aim right and shoot.

Groose gave Link a shove as he laughed that crude 'harmless' chuckle, sending shivers down the blond's spine.

He was soooo dead.

Before he knew it, everyone else was running in the dark, hiding behind walls, and shooting whenever they saw red lighting. 

It actually wasn't that terrible, Link realized, as he started to play. It was actually fun, even though he was still a bit afraid to run into walls. It happened, once, but only because Groose tripped him. Fuck him.

When Link was able to shoot Demise on the back, it felt like a huge accomplishment. Of course, it led to a chase where Link swore his soul left his body as the football player on his heels.

The male, Vaati, was actually a really good shooter. It seemed as if he could use real firearms and that was a scary thought. Later, he explained that it was kind of like archery which was his hobby, and that was fascinating. With Vaati’s hair up in a ponytail, the long lavender strands seemed to float whenever he was running, his red eyes focused as he shot Groose dead in the side.

Zant was... a bit odd to say in the least. His laugh was chilling, and his lanky form helped him moved around quickly as he ran around. He also seemed to be flexible when he actually had the guts to knee Demise in the shoulder, and Demise is tall. Tall.

Like, _tall_. Taller then Ghirahim, and Ghirahim was tall.

The three individuals were okay and all, but Link realized that he hadn’t seen Ghirahim since the lights were turned off. He thought that maybe he was away hiding in his base, but as Link slunk towards the base covered in blinking red lights, there was no one in sight. He really did want to shoot Ghirahim; it would probably feel like an even bigger accomplishment then when he shot Demise. 

In the background, Fledge screamed. That would be concerning, if Fledge wasn’t a coward, the poor soul. He also tended to be quite clumsy, so maybe he did what Link was dreading: tripping and falling. Pipit was laughing, so it must have been so. Pipit has a thing for when people fell or ran into walls, that slimy bastard.

With his back pressed to a blinking wall, he poking his head around for any movement. So far, he hadn’t seen any lighting out of place, nor did he hear any sound.

As Link rounded the corner, he saw that he was the only one in the immediate area. He crouched down, not exactly believing that he was alone in such a large part of the room. Taking a post behind a half wall, he thought he saw red movement in the corner of the room, so of course he went to investigate. His gun was up to his eye, his finger already on the trigger as he slowly moved to where he had seen the movement.

He rounded the big pole there, where he heard a couple of people running above him on the structure that closely resembled a playground, but he was sure that the person he thought he saw couldn't have gotten up there that quick. There was no laser nearby, so unless they climbed the structure, there were still on ground zero. He had to be careful though.

One more shot and he would have to go back to the base to recharge. 

Laughter behind him made him turn around quickly, his finger about to pull the trigger, but all he saw was Zelda chasing after the lanky orange haired male across the room, Groose tailing behind of course. 

It made Link smile, knowing that his friends were having fun, especially Zelda, since she had always wanted to do this with them. They should do this more often. Maybe go once a month, or perhaps after every quarter of school, just to make it special.

Just as Link started to rest on the pole beside him, he swears he heard something tapping a wall behind him. Once more, he turned quickly on his heel to see-

Nothing.

He advanced a bit further, scanning the area, and indeed there was nothing.

He turned back the other way to only be shoved into the corner of the room, his back meeting the wall. It was nothing but rough. The light around him didn't help aluminate the figure that stood over him, but he thinks he knows who it is.

"Oh look at this! I caught the 'hero'!" Link made to shoot him but the gun was knocked out of his hands and out of his reach. Too bad his finger had slipped off the trigger.

"Oops."

That wasn't a surprise, no hardly. What was a surprise was when Ghirahim trapped him and his lips met Link’s. _That_ was surprising. 

You see, Link may have found the other annoying. He may have found the other hot. He may have found the other annoyingly hot. 

But it wasn't the first time they kissed. But that’s a different story, for a different time.

The toy rifle was too far out of the blond’s reach, and unless he could get his ass off the cord and pull the gun towards him, there was nothing for him to do really. 

Link thought he would get teased when he actually threw his arms around the others neck, but he only got a smile against his lips. If he couldn’t shoot the sucker, kiss him back. 

Maybe they should be concerned about being caught, as their friends were running around like wild goose chase, seemingly without their heads due to some of their screaming, but that wasn't on their minds. At all. 

When a tongue was pushed into his mouth forcefully, he might have yelped, but this only gave better access for the other male. Holy shit this was new, at least publicly. 

The sounds of guns shooting and the others talking, the lights that buzzed softly if actually paid attention to, the buzzing their own guns made, was all background to the mingling breaths between them. Link lost sense of time as long as his fingers were tangled in white hair that he thought he would never be able to touch out in the open, and that was actually okay to him. It was when the other started drawing back though, when Link finally processed what happened, his face becoming flamed in a matter of seconds. 

As he straightened himself out, a smile could be made out in the darkness, the led lights reflected off his eyes showing that glint in them.

Causally raising his gun, Ghirahim shot Link in the middle of his chest, gaining a few hundred points. Link's gun made a chime, and the lights turned off, signaling his first 'death' in the game. 

He doesn't have to say anything. His smile said enough. 

He walked away.

Tag, you're it.

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a tumblr prompt I can’t fucking find anymore. Oh well.
> 
> Currently building a plot for a multi chapter ghiralink fic. First chap may come out in a few months? 
> 
> See a grammar mistake? Notify me!


End file.
